


Of Monsters and Mutants

by Chaotic_neutral_rebel



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Depression, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers - Freeform, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Pansexual Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rare Pairings, mentioned Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_neutral_rebel/pseuds/Chaotic_neutral_rebel
Summary: In a post Genosha world, Lorna Dane is struggling to get through her survivor guilt on top of the end of her longest lasting relationship and anger issues.Emma Frost is in a similar situation, after the destruction of the mutant island and the murder of her students she starts to loss grip on reality often left questioning the things around her without the help of anyone.Bobby Drake is hiding many secrets that he thinks could destroy the world as he knows it. Luckily they are locked tightly in his mind.Unfortunately for all three a devious and bored sentient being of the cosmos is out looking for fun. The three find their lives intertwine and find that sometimes the best allies aren't the people you would expect.





	Of Monsters and Mutants

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm still learning and wanted to write something that explores many issues and this fic is for my love of marvel. I chose to write about mental health and draw from my own experience but do not claim to be an expert or write for all peoples experience. 
> 
> Not sure when I'll finish this as of now and all mistakes are mine but characters aren't. 
> 
> Comment or kudos welcome.

It had been a rough year, well in comparison it has been one of many for Lorna Dane. She found herself in a detainment tank in the Avenger’s tower, staring at her reflection blankly. It wasn't her first run in with the group in the last twelve months nor was it her first time in a cell of some kinda. The truth was Polaris, as she liked to be called, wasn't all that good but she wasn't evil either. She found herself in the grey area in between. 

Although she tries her hardest to stay the straight and narrow her temper often meant that she got herself in trouble. After a very hot and cold relationship with the X-Men and some serious issues with being possessed by different entities it's understandable that her behaviour is a little all over the place. That isn't even mentioning all the other things that she's experienced in the last while. Just thinking about her life made the air around her waver as her heartbeat picked up.

She signed taking deep breaths, inner contemplation wasn't something she spent a lot of time doing but that's all she could do at a time like this. 

“You really like bar fights don't you?” asked an arrogant voice from somewhere in the cell. 

She signed again, rolling her eyes in exasperation,“Tony,” she called out, “ are we really going to do this again?”

There was a pause and she thought that the man had just left but then she heard a swoosh and the wall in front of her disappeared. Standing there with his trademark smirk was Tony Stark, he tisked at her.

“Alpha level mutant drunk in Manhattan disturbing the peace,” he spoke still with the same expression, “ of course the Avengers are going to show up.”

She rolled her eyes at him once again and stood up from the bench she spent the night on. As she got up she felt her bones creak and snap. 

“Hey, just be glad that I convinced the Cap. to let you walk.” he took a strange square machine to her outstretched hands and with a beep she felt a height off her shoulders as a her wrist were once again free.

As usual the man walked het out of the building, talking mostly about himself the whole while. 

When she finally left his presence with a stern talking to from the Captain at the door and made her way onto the subway she found herself once again lost. Not in the physical sense but in the way that she didn't know what to do with herself. She could return to Xavier’s but she didn't want to see Bobby or Alex. Things would be way too awkward, that doesn't even take into consideration the fact that many of the team members aren't over the fact she tried to kill them a few times. In her defence she was possessed both times but many members of the X-Men were stuck up and pretentious. It didn't help her standing with the group when it was revealed that that Erik Lehnsier really was her biological father, although some of her half siblings have their own place in good regards to the X-men she wasn't one of them. 

Her powers potentially made her another Magneto and as her views often didn't align with those of the idealistic ones of the group she was predisposed to be an outsider. It made perfect tactical sense, she knew logically, that she was seen as a threat in any case however that didn't take the sting of rejection away. 

She could potentially find Quicksilver and see what he was up to these days but the last time they spoke they fought concluding in her strapping a piece of metal over his mouth. He wasn't too happy about that and she wanted to put off finding out if he was still mad for as long as possible. 

That meant that she didn't have any options really, so to a bar it is. From what she could tell it was early afternoon anyways. Which wasn't too bad all things considered. As she made her way through the busy streets into the roughest neighborhood she could find, she past signs denouncing her kind as sinners, animals and abominations. It wasn't new really, but she felt the bile in the back of her throat rise at the evident hatred and bigotry. 

Images of scorched earth and cooked bodies flashed through her mind's eye. Her footsteps picked up in response. As the buildings around her continued to get more and more dilapidated she knew she was going to find somewhere soon that she would plant herself for the next while.

A few hours later she found herself sitting on a bar stool in a place she had already forgotten the name of. A man in his mid forties with yellowing teeth and a terrible goatee was leaning close into her side. He was whispering vulgar things to her but she didn't pay it any mind. 

He twirled a finger around a lock of her hair and told her, “I like the colour, it's very punk” If she was a telepath she would have realised sooner the glint in his eyes meant something darker that what she thought. 

As she took another shot she took a look at him and decided she's had worse. With all the intent of going back to his to his to have a bed to spend the night, she grabbed his thigh and gave a dazzling fake smile. He didn't seem to notice or didn't care as he smirked and stood up. As she followed him, stumbling here and there she wondered not for the first time if she could ever be happy again.

Soon she found herself in a tiny dirty hole of an apartment with a man she didn't know. She flopped down on the signal bed that smelled musky and let her mind spin. The man she went home with was pouring them some more drinks in his kitchenette. 

As his thin fingers broke up a tiny pill with his back to the relaxed women he spoke out loud, “ You know when I walked into that bar I didn't think I would find someone that deserved my attention, until I saw you.” 

Lorna hummed in response not paying attention to anything he was saying. Soon he was sitting beside her handing her mug of something strong. With his hand he stroked the nearest bare skin he could reach, her throat. 

He continued to speak, “ You were stunning and I knew I had to have you.” She barely noticed that he wasn't drinking from his own glass or that he positioned himself over her. When he placed her empty glass on the night stand he started lathering wet kisses to her neck. As her vision started to blacken and her thoughts run she suddenly felt a rough texture squeezing the air from her lungs. His belt was wrapped around her, his pants gone. 

__________________________________________________

Not too far away, Emma Frost sat alone in her office nursing a drink that was vintage and smooth. Her desk was filled with piles of students work, untouched by her. It was her first week back to teaching and it had gone horribly. She would find herself in the middle of speaking and something would remind her of her former Students. She would pause as a memory flash before her eyes and see something she wished to forget.

She tried to cover it up the best she could not to show her lapse, that's how she was raised after all, but she thinks people were starting to notice. Not Scott, he was his normal oblivious self but Charles had been giving her searching looks and Hank had need not so subtly been offering to talk about things. Whatever that means. The worst was the roaring mental concerns from Ice-man, it was quite embarrassing to have the well known clown be showing her pity, luckily though she had a glare cold enough to match his mutation and it seemed he knew better than to say anything. In return she pretended she didn't notice him spending his nights away from the school a few times a month, if it just so happened to be blackmail in the future then that was just a bonus. 

If she was being truthful however to herself and others, she wasn't okay, Although she'd die before she admitted that to anyone. She figured she must have been the most unlucky teacher in the world, she's failed to do the most basic of expectation of those in her position not once but three times. She didn't properly prepare the Hellions for the reality of the cruel world, she let her snake of a sister into her home and a student payed the price and she watched as her students were completely obliterated in Genosha. 

Honestly she had no idea how Charles trusted her at his school in the first place. Obviously she was bad luck, that or just flat out insane. There was a case either way. 

As she sat drinking her expensive drink in her expensive clothes and expensive office she wished that she was truly the cold psychopath others believe her to be. If she was she wouldn't feel what she currently was and she'd be moving on already. She was raised to suppress emotions in the way of ambition it's what made her the White Queen.

At this point you could say she's reached the top to the pinnacle of success but she realised too late that the loneliest place on earth is on the throne. 

With her glass once again empty she stood up on unsteady legs and eventually found herself in bed. Scott was already asleep soundly, it seemed he wasn't disturbed by her absence. In a way she was glad because it meant she wouldn't have to deal with any of his desires that night qs she was not in the mood. Curling up with her back facing him she forced her mind to blanken and drifted to sleep. 

In a barren land with air heavy with toxins, Emma found herself aimlessly walking. In every direction there were sprinkles of fires burning in what seemed to be an everlasting flame. She felt crunching under her footsteps and knew they were once the bones of those like her. She was in Hell. The sky was painted red and in the distance she could see the skeleton of a city she called home. 

It wasn't the first time she returned to this place. It had been a year since her physical body had left but her mind was a permanent resident. Night after night she would find herself once again walking the burnt out streets, she had no real direction except the purpose to witness the events that had occurred on this island. She was the only survivor it seemed as no other living being or signs of life in general made themselves known just as how it's been for the last 12 months. 

Tonight was different though, she couldn't explain it but she felt something wasn't right, out of place. She just couldn't put a finger on what was feeling different.  
From the corner of her eye, a shadow ducked behind a carcass of a building. She felt hope bloom in her chest, the thought of a survivor still on the island after all this time sending a thrill through her. In those moments no ration made it into her head and so she headed in the direction she saw the movement. 

“hello?” she asked, and the creeping silence that had become the island with no life continued. From behind her she heard the snap something and spun on the spot. All she could see was a collapsed arch way, the outline of a rectangular building behind it.

With a sudden startling clarity recognised the structure. Falling to her knees in despair she felt a weep go through her as she took in the remains of the school she taught in. It was completely imploded, no wall standing in the proper place, all of the stone had the marks of fire. No one could survive that, and none of her students did. And yet she somehow was pulled out. 

Her ears picked up on the sound again and she looked in the direction it came from. A giant wall suddenly collapsed behind her blocking the way she had come. With mountains for rubble on either side of her there was only one way forward. 

She found herself drifting along again as she took in the building still. Soon she noticed a figure to far for her to see the details was watching her, with a creeping feeling of dread she felt it scald her with its eyes. 

She took in her surroundings and suddenly she realised she was being hunted. She was trapped in a small valley of space and the being started towards her. 

With bare feet she started to run, the burnt ground crackling underneath her sending shards into her souls as giant roar of misery echoed behind her.

She was helpless, no mutation coming to her aid. With heavy breathing and blooded feet she chanced to look behind her. It was closer, dark red eyes the first thing she saw and then the shadows that seemed to be radiating out from it, two long and hooked horns anointed it's head. It roared again and she felt the earth under her shake. The shadow raised high into the air an took on morphing shapes. Soon she heard a strange muttering coming from the shadow, taking another quick glance back and up she was startled to realise that faces were scattered through the blackness. 

With a heartbreaking understanding she knew who chased her, it was death coming to take her soul like he did with the rest of the residence of Genosha island. 

_________________________________________________ 

It wasn't often one could find Bobby Drake in a serious mood, he was the resident funny man after all, however as he looked at himself in the mirror all he could do was frown. His heart felt unsettled, his eyes followed the lines in his face and he wondered when he got so old. While he was only recently into his second decade he felt many more weighing on his shoulders. He's already spent a lifetime in a highly dangerous environment and it was starting to show. 

He pinched the shirt in his hands and contemplated it for a moment. It was tighter than anything he owned other than his tactical suit. When he slipped it over his head he felt it cling to him and noticed in his reflection how it showed his muscles. He twisted this way and that seeing himself at different angles, no matter the side he didn't feel satisfied.

He never showed it to the world but he wasn't always the ball of goodness that the team knows him as. Deep inside he has a box locked up tightly that no one has ever seen. It was hard living with telepaths in the house but he has disassociated so much it was hard for anyone to get past his facade and see what lies underneath without knowing what to look for in the first place. Emma Frost was the closest to finding his safe when she accidentally possessed him but she was too focused on herself like always to look around. 

The truth was that Bobby was like anyone his age, confused for the future and afraid of what it might entail. He had no control over anything, he just spent his life taking orders from others, Scott, and living through them. 

There was one thing he found he could control however. He worked out as was expected of superheroes but Bobby often found himself exercising whenever possible. He wasn't big like others on the team but his body was lean and wiry. With a restricted diet and years of work he had reached what some would consider peak physicality. Despite rationally knowing the opposite he still felt he was lacking. In the corner of his mind he felt a voice he tried to ignore that spoke evil in his ear and closed his eyes with deep breaths to ignore it. 

After another while he signed and left his own disapproving glance to gather his things together. It was close to midnight and nearing the end of fall so he grabbed a thick sweater to blend into the Homosapians that spent the season bundled up. He creeped out the window from his bedroom and not for the first time thanked Logan's stealth lessons because he was sure no one noticed his exit. 

He made his way to a familiar place via transit. It wasn't long before he noticed the shift in the neighborhood and with it something released it's grip on his mind. He felt safe and although it was false to think that way he couldn't help himself. 

It was dark but the city was alive. As he walked he saw people socialising, crowds and cars making the night loud. At one point on his way he saw someone from afar, he thought he recognised her but went on his way in the other direction. The city was where people came for anonymity after all and he was just one of many. He drifted into a lineup waiting to get into a blacked out building. The red velvet rope and bouncer at the door were familiar. The broad shouldered man noticed him and gave him a look up and down. 

“You go right ahead,” the man said. And with it Bobby pushed his way through the stack of people. Once inside he felt the bass beating at his chest he felt good. He went to the bar and ordered a drink he had no idea what was made of but sounded good. Another benefit of the place was that he wasn't asked for his I.D because he wasn't the only one there with stuff to hide. 

After downing the sweet concoction and a couple more and no sign of his target in sight he went to the floor with a buzz in his steps. With sweaty bodies pushing up against him, he let his worries dissolve. 

It wasn't long before he felt burning eyes on him. That was what he came for after all, with a glance behind him he met the dark gaze and held it as he continued to sway to the pumping music. In a matter of moments his voyer made their way to him and soon he felt as others moved out of the way and the mass was quickly replaced by a body leaning into his back.

“Finally,”he breathed out as he turned and kissed them. 

Soon he found himself in an alley out the back pressed up against a cold stone wall. His hands were gripped tightly into dark hair and his hips pressed into the ones in front of him. As he pushed forward and let the whole length of his body align with the one before him, he felt the lips on his own break away. 

As Bobby search for them, he felt fingers skimming gently over his sides. He let out a groan as the person took a step back. He tried to follow but he was pushed back, opening his eyes he noticed the blacked out pupils staring at him all over. After a while he started to feel self conscious and asked, ”what is it?”

His question was ignored and followed up by another, “ Have you lost weight?” 

Bobby felt cold for the first time ever as it slithered down his back in a wave. He started to stutter out, “what?” 

Soft eyes burrowed into his own as a hand drifted under his shirt only to pull it upward past his collar bones. A second hand drifted a finger over his protruding ribs. 

“I thought you weren't doing this anymore,” Bobby didn't want to see pity and anger in those eyes so he kept his own on the ground until he felt his chin being lifted. Instead of either emotions he only saw sadness and disappointment in the other man's gaze. 

“Bobby, you can't keep doing this to yourself,you promised you wouldn't,” the man spoke passionately. Although if Bobby was in a rational mindset he would have known the others word were out of concern and he would have acted differently however he wasn't thinking that way. As a result he felt attacked and reacted accordingly, he got angry. 

“Why does it matter?” he pushed off the wall and stood at full height, “ it's my body, my decision, and if I think I need to lose a few pounds no one has the right to stop me. Especially not you Jean-Paul.” 

He started stomping down to the entrance of the alley. Behind him he heard footsteps start to follow and a voice speak out, “ I'm only trying to help you, Bobby!” 

With a quick flick of his fingers the other man's legs were encased in a thick layer of ice halting him where he stands. He started cursing out trying to break free from it to no avail. 

“Go fuck yourself Northstar.” Bobby yelled back as he made his way into the night and disappeared. 

He knew it was wrong to do what he just did but he couldn't help it. The other man's words pissed him off to the point of not caring. When he eventually made it back to the school an hour before dawn he fell face first on his bed, finally fully alone he left the tears he'd been holding in ball up. Even still he hold back as best he could however he couldn't help it as a single droplet made it past his defences.


End file.
